Kindergarten Graduation
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson's family and friends are there as he graduates kindergarten.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Since I still haven't decided how, or if, I'm going to write Nick's exit, I thought a story with Jackson and all his extended family was in order. I remember how happy my nephew was when he graduated kindergarten, so I thought Jackson might feel the same. And I still have lots of great ideas and stories...maybe even giving Jackson a sibling. :)**

 **Anyway, here's the story I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

It was a busy week in the Sanders household. Jackson Sanders was getting ready to graduate kindergarten with his class. He couldn't wait to get his diploma with his friends and see his grandparents and great-grandmother, who were coming to visit. He was nervous about going to first grade, but he loved the attention he got from his family.

Greg couldn't stop smiling at his beautiful son as the little boy sang happily and got ready. Jackson and his class were graduating kindergarten, and Greg loved seeing him so happy.

"Daddy!" Jackson called. "Can I wear something else?"

Greg came into Jackson's room and smiled. "I know you don't like wearing dressy clothes, but you gotta."

Jackson groaned. Greg adjusted the collar on Jackson's white shirt. "It's just tonight. Besides, you are very handsome, Jacks." Greg had to smile as Jackson looked in the mirror and smiled. "I look good!"

Morgan came in and smiled as she watched father and son. "Okay, guys. Sara just called. She said she and D.B. and Mrs. Barbara will save us some seats."

"I think we need a whole row," Greg said as he tickled his son's ribs. Everyone smiled as the little boy's laughter carried through the house.

Marina, Daniel and Greta all smiled as Jackson modeled his white dress shirt and black pants. "You are so handsome, my darling," Marina said.

"Just like your daddy," Daniel said.

Jackson loved the attention. "I look good!" Everyone smiled and hugged the happy boy.

They arrived at the auditorium and Jackson rushed to hug Barbara, D.B. and Sara. "I graduating, Aunt Sara!" Jackson happily said.

"I know," Sara said with a warm smile. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Me, too," D.B. and Barbara said.

"Me too, big guy," Nick said as he came up to the group.

Jackson smiled widely. "Uncle Nicky!"

Everyone hugged the sweet little boy before Greg took him to join his class. "Come on, Jacks. Everyone's waiting."

"Oh, yeah! Jackson said. "I gotta go see my teacher an' my friends! I see you later!" Jackson said as he rushed to find his teacher.

Jackson happily greeted his teacher and friends and got ready to go onstage. Greg joined his family and friends and sat down.

The children filed onto the stage and several waved to family in the audience. Jackson waved and shouted, "Hi, daddy!"

Greg couldn't help but smile and wave back. He thought of how Jackson had grown since he first came to live with Greg and happy tears came to his eyes. As much as Greg wished he could've been there for Jackson since he was born, he cherished every day with his son. Seeing him so happy meant the world to Greg.

The school principal came to the podium and congratulated the students, teachers and families. Many of the children fidgeted and looked around. Then the school's children's choir sang. Jackson danced in his seat, and Greg and everyone smiled as Jackson and everyone danced and sang.

Then it was time to give the diplomas. Jackson clapped for his friends as they got their diplomas and waved at their families. Jackson stood up with his classmates and got ready to get his own diploma. He happily waved to all his family and Daniel took video.

"Jackson Hojem Sanders," the principal said. Jackson walked up amidst the cheers from his family. He took his diploma with a big smile as his daddy and family took pictures and video. Jackson blew a kiss to his parents and grandparents. They and their CSI family cheered.

When the ceremony was over, Greg found Jackson happily chatting with his friends. As soon as he saw Greg, Jackson rushed to him. "Daddy!"

Greg lifted Jackson into a big hug. "Hey, Jacks!"

"Daddy, I graduated!" Jackson said with a huge smile. "Did you see me? Did you see me up there?"

"I sure did," Greg said with a warm smile. "I am so proud of you!"

Jackson smiled as he walked with Greg to meet their family. "I think I have the biggest family here, daddy. You an' mama an' Nana an' Papa an' Great Greta an' Papa Eckie an' everybody here!"

"Because we love you so much," Greg said with love and pride.

When Jackson saw his family, he happily rushed to them. Everyone hugged and congratulated him, and Jackson loved the attention. "I graduate!" Jackson said as Morgan kissed his cheek.

"You sure did!" Marina and Greta said as they hugged and kissed him.

As Jackson got hugs and kisses, Sara put her arm around Greg. "He's really growing up to be a great person...just like his dad."

Greg sighed happily. "He's amazing."

Sara hugged Greg as Jackson looked over and smiled. He wriggled out of Morgan's arms and rushed to him. "Daddy, I graduate!"

"You sure did," Greg said with a warm smile. "I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you, daddy!"

Greg smiled. "How about everyone come over for some cake and ice cream?"

"Oh yeah! Mrs. Barbara made a cake, an' we gonna have a party!"'

Jackson happily told his family and friends to come to his house for a little party. "We gonna have a party!"

Greg joined his son and hugged him. "We love you, Jacks. I love you."

"I love you, daddy," Jackson said as he hugged Greg. "An' I a graduate now!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a loving smile. "You're a graduate, Jacks."

 **The End**


End file.
